


We Can Work It Out

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting isn’t the end of a good relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "We Can Work It Out" (song by The Beatles)

They fought, and often.

But every time they did, every time Tom stormed out of their quarters, every time he came back, B’Elanna knew their marriage was all the stronger for it. Because he did come back, minutes or hours later, sometimes apologetic, sometimes still angry, but he _came back_.

And as long as they were together, B’Elanna and Tom could do anything.

THE END


End file.
